Surfers, swimmers, water skiers, and others who are in substantial contact with water often encounter problems with water entering the ear canal. This is particularly troublesome when the water entering the ear canal is relatively cold or becomes cold as a result of wind. A person subject to repeated conditions of this nature may develop a condition commonly referred to as surfer's ear (the development of bony stenosis of the external auditory canal due to diffuse exostoses).
The present invention relates to an improved ear plug. While simply plugging the ear canal may serve to prevent water and wind from entering the ear canal, the ability to hear audible tones may be substantially impaired. Previous efforts to keep water out without impairing the user's ability to hear have employed ear plugs with small openings to the ear canal. While such openings may impair the passage of water and wind, such a configuration, nonetheless, allows for the passage of undesired water and wind. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which prevents water and wind from entering the ear canal while allowing audible tones to pass.